ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Heroes Inc.
Lego Heroes Inc. is a Danish superhero toyline developed and manufactured by since November 17th, 2018. Sets Series One *''Heroes Inc. HQ'' (figures: Mister Midnight, Lady Dupli, Rocky, Zach Attack, Scarlet, Frostbite, Lana and Sunburn) Price: $99.99. *''The Zach Machine'' (figures: Zach Attack and the Viper Twins) Price: $19.99. *''Assault on Tiger Tower'' (Figures: Frostbite, Titanium Tiger and Tiger Goons X2) Price: $49.99. *''Dr. Quartz's Portable Lab'' (Figures: Rocky, Dr. Quartz and Natasha) Price: $49.99. *''The Ring'' (Figures: Lady Dupli and Knockout) Price: $19.99. *''A Shocking Chase'' (Figures: Scarlet, Voltage and Lana) Price: $14.99. *''Shadow Dojo'' *''Showdown'' (Figures: Mister Midnight and Sunburn) Price: $14.99. Synopsis A former vigilante known as Mister Midnight forms a group of heroes with the purpose of fighting old and new villains. Characters Main *'Mister Midnight' - a former vigilante who formed Heroes Inc. to deal with evil and is out of retirement. *'Lady Dupli' - a newer hero who is able to multiply herself. *'Rocky' - a super strong hero who, despite his strength, is very kind. *'Zach Attack' - a comedic speedster hero who is pretty egotistical. *'Scarlet' - a masked feminine vigilante who is focused on her work. *'Frostbite' - an ice-manipulating heroine who is pretty naïve yet also protective. *'Ricochet' - a hero who is able to make objects bounce off of walls. Supporting *'Lana' - a secretary to Heroes Inc. who is rather sassy and often warns about some dangers related to TBD. *'Mikey' - Lana's TBD boyfriend who works as a news reporter and admires the TBD. * Antagonists Introduced in Series 1 *'Sunburn' - a fire-manipulating supervillain who is Midnight's arch-enemy and tries to take over the world. *'Dr. Quartz' - a mad scientist who is obsessed with creating a massive array of machines known as Quartzdroids as he TBD. **'Natasha' - Dr. Quartz's TBD assistant who aids TBD. *'Titanium Tiger' - an armored supervillain who is TBD. *'The Viper Twins' - two twin supervillains who TBD. *'Knockout' - a villain obsessed with boxing who loves to TBD. *'Voltage' - an electric-using villain who TBD. *'Shadow Ninja' - a ninja who TBD. Introduced in Series 2 * Television adaptation A television adaption is in the works and is expected to premiere on in Canada and Cartoon Network in the United States on February TBDth, 2020. Voice cast *Scott McNeil as Mister Midnight *Tabitha St. Germain as Lady Dupli *Trevor Devall as Rocky *Samuel Vincent as Zach Attack *Maryke Hendrikse as Scarlet *Kelly Sheridan as Frostbite *Richard Ian Cox as Ricochet *Britt McKillip as Lana *TBD as Mikey * *Nicole Oliver as Sunburn *Garry Chalk as Dr. Quartz *Kathleen Barr as Natasha *Brian Drummond as Titanium Tiger *Vincent Tong and Cathy Weseluck as the Viper Twins * as Knockout *TBD as Voltage *TBD as Shadow Ninja * Trivia *There is some romantic subtext between Midnight and Sunburn as its developers thought it would be interesting to make a hero and a villain fall in love with each other. **Aside from them, other possible pairings include Lady Dupli/Ricochet, Rocky/Frostbite and Zach Attack/Scarlet. * Category:Toylines Category:Lego Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas